Repetition
by FieldsOfKlaine
Summary: Blaine can't be expected to concentrate when Kurt is this close. Written as an inner monologue. Please review!
1. For Sectionals?

Author's Note:

Hey this is just another little story thing I came up with after watching The First Time and all of the talk about Blaine repeating what Kurt says sometimes. I'm thinking about making this 3 chapters, one for each instance. They would all be a sort of stream of conciousness thing so tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine or Blaine's sexy thoughts

Repetition

Okay, remember he's just a guy who's your friend and nothing else, Blaine. Sure he's perfect and wonderful and everything you've ever hoped for but you have to keep your cool because he doesn't need any of that right now. Just tell Kurt about the audition for sectionals, congratulate him like a friend and go to class. There he is. OH GOD look at that neck. I could do so many things to his neck. NO Blaine keep it together. "stuff right before for sectionals" a plus job Blaine, he doesn't expect a thing. As a reward you may admire those fine lips of his. Wait a second the lips are moving what did they say? Quick come up with a witty response or something! Or you can just repeat what he said. That's cool too. Nice job. Real good. He's gonna think you're an idiot. We'll get him next time tiger.

"For Sectionals?"

"For Sectionals."


	2. Because Of The Layers

Author's Note: Thanks for the review Colleen-TJ! Here's the next part guys, I hope you like it!

Roxy music is so good. I mean how often does a band like this come around? It just makes me feel things inside, like I wanna dance. Of course I think about ripping Kurt's clothes off and ravishing him to no end. I thought that was a fact. Just the thought of him being in my room gets me all sorts of hot and bothered let alone on my bed. Look at him all stretched out on my bed with his height and wonder and that sweater. That sweater makes me want to sex him up in a jungle. I wonder what that would be like. Tree sex is like wall sex right? There's just more bark against... things. My fantasies are exactly why I masturbate everyday. Kurt is just so beautiful and he walks around in these outfits and I pine after him until I remember that I could totally mack on those lips. Can I kiss him right now? No, it's time to reassure Kurt that he is absolutely smoking hot, but even though we are young and in love we can hold our passionate embraces at kissing until we're ready for those things. Like tree sex. All of the tree sex. The tree sex that we have after going on a safari and we see a tiger that steals our stuff. Kurt is upset because all of his favorite pieces were in there but I tell him it's okay because we have each other but oh no quicksand! We're sinking grab onto that tree! He's so sexy bent over grasping at that tree for his life. Damnit did Kurt say something again? It was a question. I don't have an answer. Just repeat it and kiss him so he'll forget. Yes, this was a good idea. The best idea. We should kiss forever because I'm in love with Kurt Hummel.


	3. Just Like The Song?

A/N: I should really start copy/pasting things before I try to submit them. My internet hates me, but here is the last part of the Repetition saga! It's only six months late. Who says I don't finish things in a timely manner? Thanks for reading it guys, it means a lot to me. Also if you want to review you can do that too.(Hint: you should) See you on the flip side!

I just need to get this move right. I know I can do it. I've messed up too many things to get this wrong. Kurt probably hates me by now. Who does that? Who jumps their boyfriend in the middle of a gay bar parking lot? I deserve all the hate he has. But here he is. Why is he here? More importantly, when did he show up? Did he see me mess up that move? God, he's so perfect. I can't believe I was such an idiot and ruined it with him. Ugh, I wish we could just forget about Sebastian. He has been nothing but trouble. I love Kurt. I love him so much my heart wants to burst. I can't even think clearly around him.

"Just like the song?"

"Just like the song."

Oh we're so cute. I'm glad we could make it over this hurdle. His kisses are like a drug. I can't get enough. I take his breath away? He makes my heart stop beating. Maybe, if I can make Kurt proud of me all the time, we could be together forever. I don't care what anyone says. I'm not going to mess up like that again. Just ask him out smooth and calm. You're already dating him, so he will probably say yes. Oh. Oh. We're going to my house. WE'RE going to my HOUSE. If that means what I think it means... Kurt Hummel, I am going to love you into next year.


End file.
